Possible Leverage
by NoDrogs
Summary: Inspired by the new TNT Series, 'Leverage'. What if Kim Possible, Shego, and others were hired to work together?
1. Team Up

POSSIBLE LEVERAGE - Chapter 1

By: NoDrog(s)

I do not own Leverage, Kim Possible, or any related characters. They are the property of their original owners. This is a non-profit work done for fun only. No copyright infringement intended, no money made, please do not sue me. Penne Teum and Mister Exe are original characters.

Location: 10,000 feet about Middleton

Name: Possible, Kim

Function: Team Leader

Kim Possible stared across the aisle of the private plane. "You want me to what?"

The man looking at her smiled. "I understand the idea is... startling. However, I don't see any option."

The man opened a folder and laid it out. "I created the Electrostatic Transducer in an attempt to create clean energy. Jack Hench and his company are going to turn it into a weapon and sell it to anyone with the money."

"How did they get their hands on it?" asked Kim.

"I.. trusted them." admitted the man. "He had some of the technology I needed for the Electrostatic Transducer. Before I could patent it, however, he stole all the records and information. Without those files, there's no way I can recreate the research or even prove that I was the one who created it.".

"But why contact me?" demanded Kim.

"I am a wealthy man." said the man, gesturing at the plane around him. "But I trusted one criminal already and got burned. For my plan to work, I need more criminals. But I need someone to watch them, And that's you."

"I don't work for money." said Kim.

The man shrugged. "If you want to donate the hundred thousand I'm offering to charity, that's fine. But think about what the Electrostatic Transducer can do in the wrong hands... either Jack Hench's, or the people I'm going to need for this to work.".

Kim Possible reached down and picked up a folder, opening it. If she had looked up, she would have seen the man give a small, cold smile.

* * *

Name: Shego (Real Name Unknown)

Function: Infiltration, Close Combat Expert

Shego sipped at the offered glass of champagne and glanced around the plane. "Nice."

"Thank you." the man said. "As I explained over the E-vil-mail, the reason I need you to infiltrate Hench-Co is..."

Shego raised a hand. "I don't need to know. I just need to know the target and how much I'm getting paid."

"And your other employer has no problem with you taking a side job?" asked the man.

"Dr. Drakken?" Shego snorted. "After that last disaster, I don't think I'll be going back to work for him. And with the money you're offering for one job... well, that will keep me in champagne for quite some time."

* * *

Name: Camille Leon

Function: Impersonation

"Say that again." demanded Camille Leon.

"One... hundred... thousand... dollars." repeated the man, leaning back in his seat as clouds flew past the window. "For one job. Get in, get what I want, get out, get the cash."

Camille Leon smiled. "Normally, I don't like the idea of work. But just this once..."

* * *

Name: Lipsky, Ed "Motor Ed"

Function: Mechanical Engineering, Driver

"Seriously, dude, this plane could be so tricked out." said Motor Ed, sipping his beer. "I'm sure." said the man. "However, about the job..."

"What about anything else I take from Hench Co?" demanded Motor Ed. "They've got like, some serious hardware."

"Yes, yes." said the man. "Anything else is yours. But the electrostatic transducer and the hundred thousand..."

"Hey, man." said Motor Ed. "You had me at anything else. Seriously."

* * *

Name: Penne Teum

Function: Cyber Hacker, Electronics

"The job pays one hundred thousand." said the man. "You'll need to be able to slice into Hench Co computers and get the files. The mission will be... can you put that down?"

"No." said Penne Teum. The pimple faced geek, his dirty blonde hair pulled into a thin pony tail, never looked up from the game unit in his hands. His thumbs flew, pressing buttons. "There's a world record for playing Tetris and I aim to beat it. Don't worry, I multitask very well."

"Anyway, I'll need you to..." the man stopped, then hesitated. "Out of curiosity, who set the current Tetris world record?".

Penne Teum reached down and sipped at a large Mountain Dew. "I did."

* * *

Location: Rented office building, one quarter mile from Hench-Co Tower.

Shego walked in, carrying a large black duffle bag. She was dressed in a tight black fitting sweater and pants, flesh-tone makeup disguising her pale olive skin. "You're in my chair." said Shego.

Camille Leon looked up from where she was leaning back. The conference room featured eight leather chairs around a rectangular table. The one Camille was sitting in was at the head of the table. "I didn't see your name on it." said Camille arrogantly.

"Hey, Green." said Motor Ed from where he was sitting at one side of the chair. He was reading a motor magazine, a stack of similar magazines in the chair next to him.

Penne Teum, sitting in the corner, just grunted. He was still busy playing his video game. In addition to a disheveled plaid shirt, jeans, and sandals, he was wearing a large yellow plastic helmet. Strapped to each side of the helmet were two large bottles of Jolt cola, thin plastic tubes running from the bottles to Penne's mouth.

Shego ignored Motor Ed, knowing from experience that aggression only encouraged him. Instead, she pointed at Camille Leon. "Out." she said. "Or we see if I can melt that plastic face of yours."

"Settle down." a voice snapped from the door.

Shego turned, startled at the familiar voice. "Princess?".

It was, indeed, Kim Possible. However, a Kim Possible dressed in a black business suit, her hair drawn back in a tight, prim bun. "Shego, sit down. Camille Leon, find another seat."

"Why should I?" demanded Camille.

"I think I can think of a hundred thousand reasons." said Kim Possible. "If you want to get paid, that is."

Camille pouted, but moved to the next seat to the left. Shego sat down in the seat across the table, leaving the head seat vacant.

Kim Possible sat down in that seat, placing a briefcase on the table. "Mister Exe has placed me in charge of this... operation. I do have the authority to cancel this operation, which means that none of you will get paid."

"If I don't get paid, I'm taking that hundred thou' out of your cheerleading ass." grumbled Shego.

"Look, I don't work with you people anymore then you want to work with me." said Kim. "But if we're going to get the Electrostatic Transducer, we have to work together as a team. And I'm the coach."

Camille, Shego, and Motor Ed glanced at each other. Penne Teum hit pause on his game and, for the first time since entering the room, looked up. "So, what's the plan... 'coach'?" he asked.

Kim Possible flipped open the briefcase, activating the holographic projector inside the case. She didn't know who Mister Exe had bribed to get the schematics for Hench Co Towers, but Mister Exe had assured her the plans were trustworthy.

"Hench Co can afford some of the most complex security sensors around." said Kim Possible. "In addition, once you get past a certain point, the defenses switch to being lethal. Hench and his company will kill to protect their secrets. If we do this right, Hench will never know what hit him. But it will take perfect timing and teamwork."

Kim Possible took out a remote control and pressed a button. She had been studying the plans for weeks, working out the main plan and several contingencies. Calmly, she began explaining her plan, reaching in to point out details in the holographic display. Occasionally, one of the four criminals chimed in with a suggestion or question.

"Ok, I think that's it for now." said Kim. "I'll make the modifications, then have Penne upload the information to the VR Training Equipment Mister Exe provided. We will NOT be doing this until you can do this mission in your sleep."

"This is turning out to be a lot of work for a hundred grand." muttered Camille.

"That money won't do you any good in prison." said Kim. "Or the grave, which is where you could all wind up if this goes wrong.".

Kim stood up, turning off the holoprojector and taking out several hard copies of the building plans. She handed them out. "Building blueprints. Study these. Learn them. Know them."

"Great, homework." said Shego, sarcastically. "Will there be a pop quiz later?".

"More like a final exam." said Kim. "Lethally final."

Kim turned, heading to an office which had been outfitted with a cot. Until the mission was started, Kim and the others would be staying here. She heard someone following her and turned.

"What is it, Shego?" Kim demanded.

"I just wanted to see something for myself." said Shego. "Something I never expected to see."

"What is that?" demanded Kim.

"You're enjoying this. Being the black queen instead of a white knight." said Shego.

Kim snorted. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"On some level, part of you is loving this." said Shego. "Figuring out how to break in. Being the bad girl general instead of a soldier for right."

"Shego, I don't have time for this." said Kim. "This is a mission. Once it's over, you're going right back to helping Dr. Drakken and I'm going back to stopping you. Things are going to go right back to the way they were."

"Just keep telling yourself that, cupcake." said Shego. "But you've crossed a line. And once you've crossed it... you'll never want to go back.".

On that enigmatic utterance, Shego turned to the room reserved for her stay, still carrying her black duffle bag.

* * *

Shego cat-crawled through the ventilation mock-up, using her fingers and toes to push herself along. Behind her, Penne Teum struggled to keep up, pushing a large pack in front of him. Both were wearing elaborate goggles which fed them an artificial view of reality.

At the control console, Kim Possible watched silently, twirling a black stylus with her fingers.

"Can't you move any faster?" hissed Shego.

"I'm a software type of guy." complained Penne. "I leave the hardware for the users."

Kim Possible growled. "Keep it quiet. No chatter on the job."

"Oh, come on. When we go in, no one is going to be within three floors of us." complained Shego.

"No one we know about." said Kim. "What if someone stays working late? A guard alters his routine? No chatter."

Shego mouthed something too low for Kim to make out, then continued crawling through the simulation.

* * *

Camille stared at the computer screen. "I'm sorry." she said, pitching her voice lower then she usually did. "I didn't order any pizza."

On the computer, two windows popped up. One showed a prerecorded sample, the other showed Camille's latest attempt. Several sections of the sample flashed red. The computer buzzed and displayed the message "INSUFFICIENT MATCH."

Camille growled and then tried again. "I'm sorry. I didn't order any pizza."

This time, the computer beeped approval. The next audio sample appeared. "This is 22 Holmes Street." she repeated. "Sherlock Street is about two miles that way.".

On the counter, by the computer, a pizza cooled in its cardboard box.

* * *

Motor Ed was busy working under the hood of a car. He was using an experimental pneumatic power tool; instead of an air compressor, it used a compressed CO2 cylinder build into the handle. He finished unscrewing the lid of a plastic box, revealing a tangled spaghetti of colored wires. He reached in with a pair of needle-nose pliers, trying to undo one wire, and accidentally disconnected another. The car's horn began blaring, causing Motor Ed to jerk upwards and bang his head against the hood. Swearing loudly, he reached into the box and ripped out a handful of wires, silencing the horn.

"Nice." commented Kim, from where she had silently entered the garage. "I liked the swearing; it made sure security would know something was up, even if the horn didn't."

"Look, red..." said Motor Ed. "These tools are a joke."

"These are the types of tools Hench Co mechanics use." said Kim. "They're what you'll have. Adapt."

* * *

Kim leaned back in the chair. Unlike the cot, the chair had come with the office. It was luxurious and well padded, almost sinfully comfortable. She spoke into the phone in calm, reassuring tones. "I know, mom, it's just two days. I'll be back home in plenty of time to pack for college. No, I can't tell you what I'm doing... Yes, I'll be careful. Give my love to dad and the tweebs.". She hung the phone up and sighed.

"See, that's why I don't keep contact with my brothers." said Shego.

Kim looked up and glared at Shego. "I thought I'd locked the door."

Shego smiled. "Thief, remember?"

Kim growled. "You're supposed to be in bed. It's the big heist tomorrow."

Shego shrugged. "So why are you up? Can't sleep for the excitement?"

Kim glowered as best she could at the taller thief. "Unlike you, I'm not getting a kick out of this."

"Don't kid a kidder, girl." said Shego, turning. "You're loving this."

Kim had had enough. Weeks of being away from her family, working with the others, had taken their toll. Between Camille's complaints, Motor Ed's comments, and Penne's geek speak, she was ready to snap. She lashed out at Shego with a punch to Shego's midriff.

Shego's response was fast and automatic, deflecting the strike with an elbow block and lashing out with a high kick that Kim blocked with crossed forearms. The two women rampaged around the office, throwing punches and kicks at each other. None of the blows landed solidly; both women were too good at dodging and blocking. Soon the office was in shambles, furniture and papers scattered to the floor. Eventually, the fight reached a lull, the two women facing off. Both were breathing heavily, chests rising and falling. Sweat gleamed on their athletic bodies under the fluorescent lighting of the office. Shego suddenly smiled and threw a mocking salute at Kim. "Thanks for the work out, boss." she said. "I think I can get to sleep now."

Before Kim could say anything, Shego had turned and walked out of the office, closing and locking the door behind her. Growling, Kim righted the cot and flopped down on it. Much to her surprise, she found herself drifting off to sleep immediately.


	2. Go Time

POSSIBLE LEVERAGE - Chapter 2

By: NoDrog(s)

I do not own Leverage, Kim Possible, or any related characters. They are the property of their original owners. This is a non-profit work done for fun only. No copyright infringement intended, no money made, please do not sue me. Penne Teum and Mister Exe are original characters.

* * *

"Ok, final review." said Kim, staring at the holographic projection system. "Hench Tower is technically two towers connected by a sky bridge. There are four targets". She pointed at the floating, rotating H. "The security computer center, the Hench research data core, The storage room where they have the actual Electrostatic Transducer prototype, and the land vehicle bay. 11 PM. Stage 1. Motor Ed drives the command van, with me and Camille in it, into the Hench Co parking lot. Shego and Penne Teum are waiting in the stealth hoversled."

As Kim went through, describing the various stages of the main plan, none of the thieves made any of the snarky comments that had plagued previous briefings. Even though they had gone over the plan together and separately several times, no one complained. All joking aside, each of them was a professional in her or his own way. On the day of the heist was no time to joke.

"If all goes as planned, all four of you meet up in the vehicle bay and ride out in whatever Motor Ed chooses to liberate." said Kim, summing up. "I drive off in the command vehicle. We meet at the local Bueno Nachos and you enjoy a late meal while Penne Teum and I pass the information to Mister Exe."

"What about the hoversled?" asked Penne Teum.

"The hoversled, once you get up to the top of the sky bridge, won't have enough power to return." said Kim. "It will have a remote-triggered self destruct system I'll control from the van. I'll trigger it while you're leaving; the destruct will trigger alarms and hopefully help distract security. Any other questions?"

Shego, Motor Ed, Penne, and Camille glanced at each other, then shook their heads no.

"Ok." said Kim. "We meet in the garage at 10 PM. Until then, relax, get some more sleep if you can, and make sure all your gear is ready.".

The other members of the group dispersed, leaving Kim alone with the holographic display.

* * *

Kim flipped through her copy of the blueprints and sighed. At this point, she had practically memorized the blueprints, and had already laid out numerous contingency plans. All she could do was wait for evening to put the plan in action. Finally, she decided to check on the members of her team to see what they were doing.

Motor Ed was sitting in his room, surrounded by automobile magazines. He was staring at a TV screen, a plastic steering wheel in his hands as he played Heavy Mario-tallic Racers. Camille was propped up on a couch, watching a live fashion show from Paris. Penne Teum was busy switching between three different game controls playing Tetris, while he operated a fourth unit with his feet.

Shego looked up from where she was cleaning/filing the claws on her gloves. "I thought I locked the door."

Kim grinned and held up a ring of keys, jingling them. "I've got copies of all the keys." she said.

Shego put the file back in her ankle pouch and stood up. "So, what's up, 'coach'?"

Kim hesitated, then shrugged. "Actually, I was hoping you'd help me blow off some steam."

* * *

Motor Ed walked into the large room that had been set aside as a gym. Shego and Kim were in the middle of the room, each apparently furiously trying to destroy the other. "We're getting ready to order pizza." he announced. "What do you want on it?"

"Everything except…" Kim said, then ducked a swipe at her head. "…anchovies." she said, twisting around to kick out at Shego's midriff.

Shego turned, nimbly dodging the blow. "Anchovies." Shego announced, then jumped back as Kim tried to leg sweep Shego's feet out from under her.

Motor Ed turned around to place the order, as Kim pounced and tried to knock Shego over.

* * *

The van was packed. The hoversled was fully charged. All the team members were in position. The pizza had all been eaten. It was go time.

In the command van, Kim placed a headset in position on her head. Like the ones worn by the others, it featured a bone conduction micraphone, earphone, and mini-camera. The headsets used multiple frequencies, using pseudo-random number generation to alter which frequencies carried which packets of data. The result was that they were almost impossible to jam or trace. 'This is control. Audio check." Kim said.

In the hoversled, Shego took the controls and glanced over her shoulder at where Penne Teum was sitting behind her, his arms around her waist. "Watch your hands, ok?" she said, then said "Shego Here."

"Penne here" reported Penne, resisting the probably lethal urge to cop a feel.

In the driver seat of the control van, Motor Ed reported "Motor Ed Here."

Camille looked down, frowning. She was dressed in an unfashionable business suit. "Camille here." she reported.

"Ok, we are go for first stage." said Kim. Kim glanced at a large digital clock. "Shego, you have five minutes to get to the sky bridge from… mark.".

* * *

It was the night of the new moon, but Shego still flew low to avoid being silhouetted in case anyone was watching out a window. Both the sled and the blanket covering her and Penne Teum were matte black. The hoversled, built using a high amount of ceramics and thermal-resistant plastics, was virtually invisible to radar. Penne could see nothing in the darkness; even through the high powered light amplifying goggles, Shego was having trouble seeing the sky bridge that was the landing area for the hover sled. Finally, she brought it down for a gentle landing, the hover sled's padded legs coming to rest so quietly against the metal covering of the sky bridge that no one inside would have heard a noise. Shego climbed off the hover sled and, leading Penne Teum by the hand, walked over to a ventilation duct in the side of one of the two towers. "We're on the sky bridge." Shego reported.

"Understood." said Kim. "Report when Penne is in the security room. You have thirteen minutes, twelve seconds before the next ventilation system scan."

Shego grunted., taking off the cover and climbing in, followed by Penne. The ventilation system in Hench Towers were periodically scanned. Since using the scanning equipment meant turning the ventilation systems temporarily off, the ventilation shafts were only scanned once every fifteen minutes. However, that still left a limited time for Shego and Penne to get through them. By herself, there would be no problem. Penne's best time in practice, however, had been eleven minutes. They would both have to hustle if they wanted any sort of safety margin.

Kim watched the monitors, switching between the view from Shego's camera, showing the vent up ahead, and the view of Penne's cam, which showed Shego's well defined ass pressing against the thin material of Shego's cat suit.

"Five minutes." Kim warned at the appropriate interval, then "Three minutes" two minutes later.

Shego stopped at the grill to the security computer center and threaded the fiber optic periscope of a hand held camera through the grate. She turned the periscope, verifying no one was in the room.

"One minute." Kim warned, her voice calm. ~Well of course she was calm.~ Shego thought. ~All she's doing is watching .~.. Shego resisted the urge to just tear off the vent or use her plasma. Instead, she used a small handheld tool to begin unfastening the grate.

"Thirty seconds…. Fifteen…" said Kim, struggling to keep her voice relaxed. She would have felt calmer if she was the one breaking in, rather then the one who had to stay behind to monitor everything. Finally, with only a few seconds to spare, both Shego and Penne were in the room and Shego had replaced the vent cover.

"Zero… vent scan beginning. Hope you guys didn't leave anything behind." said Kim.

Shego and Penne both froze as the hum of the air conditioning system stopped. It seemed like hours, but was actually only a few minutes before they heard the air conditioning turn back on, the scan completed. Shego waited impatiently as Penne hooked his laptop to the main security computers and began trying to log in.

"Ok, I'm in." reported Penne, after five minutes. "The Electrostatic Transducer is in lab storage seven. Ready for phase two."

"Understood. Phase two imitated." said Kim. "We are three minutes ahead of schedule.".

* * *

This is the age of Information. In times past, companies reserved their greatest security systems for such thing as gold or physical objects. Now, the highest security is reserved for data. Hench Co was no exception; Detailed information and blueprints on Hench Co's creations and current research were kept stored in a secured computer network, physically separate from any other network. Accessing those records required someone physically entering the data center, usually only to a fire walled terminal that would only provide very limited access to the information needed. Only a few people on the planet had authorization to actually enter the room where the primary control computer was located. One of those people was Theodore Wuzopen, the head of Hench Co's Tech Support service.

Like many highly skilled and socially inept computer technology specialists (aka Nerds), it was not uncommon for Theodore Wuzopen to come in at unusual hours, either to work on a pet project or to help with some situation that had become fubar. Thus, the guards at Hench Co were not surprised when they saw, on camera, a person appearing to be Theodore Wuzopen approaching the door and swiping an ID badge through the reader.

"Opening doors." said Penne. "As far as the guards are concerned, that fake card is the genuine deal."

"Keep watching." said Kim. "We need Camille to get to that data center without being suspected."

Camille, having to hide her revulsion at dressing as a geek, rode the elevator to the security station outside the data core. The door opened to a short hallway, guarded by two heavily armed guards. Making her voice sound as much like Wuzopen's nasal tones as possible, she addressed the guard on the right. "Hi, I got a call of a possible hiccup in the IO short bus with the kernel driver interfacing with the Token Network."

The guard nodded and took out his ID card. Camille moved to the other side of the door and, in time with the guard's movements, swiped her phony card the moment the guard swiped his own card. For just a second the reader light flashed red, then immediately switched to green as Penne convinced the door that Camille's card was genuine.

"Uh-oh." muttered Penne.

"What uh-oh?" demanded Camille, sub-vocalizing.

"Camille, stay calm." said Kim. "Penne, What uh-oh?"

"The id cards activated another level of security." reported Penne. "There's a man trap leading to the hall. I'm going to need five minutes to get into the man-trap control system so it'll let Camille in."

"Camille, stall. Penne, get hacking." said Kim, speaking as calmly as she could. "Shego, go through the ducts to point D in case we need a diversion. Motor Ed?"

"Yo, red." said Motor Ed, reporting over his com-link.

"Penne is going to be a little busy." said Kim. "See if you can get into the motor bay on your own, but do NOT set off any alarms. If necessary, wait until Penne can slip you in.".

"You got it, Red." said Motor Ed.

* * *

Camille moved the imitation ID card to her pocket, letting it slip from her fingers and fall to the floor. "Oops." she said, bending down to pick it up. She pretended to try to pick it up with her finger tips, only sliding the card against the slick tile floor. The guard knelt, reaching down to help. Camille gritted her teeth and leaned forward, 'accidentally' banging her head against the guard's head. "Ow!" she whined, falling back and rubbing her head, careful not to break character.

The head bump had only gained a few seconds delay, as the second guard picked up the ID card and handed it to Camille. "Thank you." said Camille, gritting her teeth and hoping that Penne and Shego would hurry. Sweating and hoping the guard didn't notice, she reached for the door knob to the man-trap as slowly as she dared.

* * *

Shego opened the air vent from the inside and slipped out. Point D was the Hench internal computer repair department. In violation of several Hench Co regulations, the technicians who worked here tended to snack and drink sodas while working. Shego searched through the detritus scattered on the work benches, quickly finding a mostly empty can of Coola Cola. She plugged a half disassembled computer terminal in and then spilled the soda over the computer, leaving the can perched as if a random gust of air had tipped the can. The soda dripped into the computer's power supply, producing a brief flurry of sparks and a puff of smoke.

Shego grinned as a fire alarm began to ring. "Diversion created." Shego reported, heading back for the vent.

* * *

Camille froze with relief as the alarm sounded. One of the guards quickly pulled out an encrypted frequency handheld radio and spoke into it. "What's going on?"

"We've got a possible fire in Computer Repair." said the voice over the radio. "Hold on, we have someone going to check on it now to see if we need to evacuate."

Camille waited along with the guards.

* * *

Shego hissed in frustration. When she had come out of the vent, she'd placed the vent cover down on one of the benches. However, when she'd been searching for the soda, she'd disturbed the piles, and now she couldn't find the cover.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked, over the radio.

"I can't find the fricking vent cover!" snapped Shego into the microphone.

"Where did you leave it?" demanded Kim.

"Shut up!" hissed Shego, in no mood for Kim to be helpful. She spotted the vent cover, finally, but she could hear someone know at the door. Shego grabbed the vent cover and hesitated. There was no way she could climb into the vent and put the cover in place in time.


End file.
